project_exodusfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Standard
"Imperial Standard. Even for the outside contractors, IMPS is used by pretty much everythin'. PK, Irisi, you name it. There ain't a manufacturer out there that will go different." -Arms Master Davenport on the IMPS line of weaponry. Overview Alongside Irisi Armouries, the Imperial Standard (Sometimes called Imperial Security) Manufacturing Corporation (ISMC) is the largest defence contractor currently in service to the Imperium, and is the Imperium's official arms supplier, despite manufacturing much less equipment than Irisi. However, they work extremely closely with Irisi to ensure that the ammunition and weapons manufactured are compatible. Despite being the main supplier, law enforcement such as UCE Colonial Police and ISF commonly favour the arms supplied by Peacekeeper Technologies. Manufactured Arms IMPS is a baseline of weaponry of ammunition produced by ISMC. The bullets used in nearly all projectile based weapons are made to the specifications supplied by ISMC- who manufacture nearly all bullets in use today. Therefore, they are more well-known as a bullets manufacturer than a weapons manufacturer. Ammunition Types *55.6x45mm IMPS *7.62x51mm IMPS *8.00x69mm EXO *12.7x33mm IMPS *12.7x99 IMPS (.50 AP) Weapons *BR-620 Battle Rifle *R501 Series DMR (Except the R501-C) *M497 Series LMG *M423-O HMG *HM21 HMG *50APH Sniper Rifle *M930 Series Pistols (Including C3PS) Other Notable Achievements The ISMC has produced many types of specialty equipment over the years. EMP Bullets It was the predecessor of ISMC- NSMC (NATO Standard Manufacturing Corps) that first introduced the concept of EMP weapons; while weapons of the Pre-Imperial Era were slow, bulky and required a lengthy charge and large power source to use, NSMC pioneered a new type of ammunition which could deliver an electromagnetic pulse before the bullet hits, completely negating energy shielding. After the Imperium's formation, the EMP bullets would be used to great effect in becoming a staple ammunition type for all projectile weapons. Cluster Ammunition Another ammo type pioneered by the IMPS was EXPL ammo. Although explosive large-caliber ammo was in use for many centuries, it was not until the arrival of the S'pher that the concept would be brought back; several nano-explosives line the bullet's tip inside, which causes a small, powerful explosion that can rip through many armour types and pierce the skin beneath. This ammo was first utilised in 2604, and quickly saw an increase in efficiency of battles fought by human troops. However, the ammo has been reserved strictly for S'pher use, deemed too dangerous for regular usage. Minituarised Fission Perhaps the most important achievement created by ISMC was the inception of Minituarised Fission- or 'Fission Batteries'. These small devices perform nuclear fission at only a fraction of the size of plants at the time. While not as efficient or powerful as Fusion Reactors used for planets and starships, it can provide nearly limitless energy for years at a time without replacement. These small reactors are sometimes used as power cells for energy weapons, though this kind of usage requires regular replacements if there is no time given to 'recharge' the weapon. Category:Arms Manufacturers